Stuck
by hiirei
Summary: Seingatnya, dirinya masih normal. Tapi kenapa ia begitu kesal melihat kedua orang itu berdekatan dan berbicara bersama? [Midorima-centric]


Midorima kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sudah benar itu, lalu berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok bola berwarna jingga yang berada di kakinya. Ia memungut bola itu, dan melemparnya dengan _three pointer-_nya yang amat tinggi itu.

Baiklah, tampaknya melempar satu buah bola saja tidak berhasil membuat pikirannya teralih dari dua sosok yang berada di pinggir lapangan itu. Sosok pemuda berambut hitam dan merah, yang tampaknya sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius.

Suasana di lapangan basket dalam ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh banyak murid yang berlatih—dan entah mengapa perhatian Midorima tetap saja berada pada kedua orang itu. Bukan kali pertama Midorima seperti ini, bahkan sudah berkali-kali semenjak Akashi menjadi wakil ketua klub basket.

Bukannya cemburu atau apa, nanodayo—hanya saja ia sebal saat melihat perbedaan raut wajah Akashi saat namanya dipanggil oleh senpai mereka. Atau cara Akashi menatap Nijimura yang—menurut Midorima—berbeda dengan cara Akashi menatapnya. Ya intinya, Midorima hanya tidak suka, karena aneh saja baginya jika perlakuan Akashi itu berbeda di depan Nijimura.

.

.

.

Stuck

Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Shounen-ai, Midorima-centric, possible OOCness, typo(s), dan banyak kesalahan lainnya yang tidak dapat dituliskan.

.

.

.

Dari upacara penerimaan siswa baru, Midorima dapat menemukan Akashi dengan mudah berkat rambut merahnya yang mencolok itu. Agak aneh, sih, sebenarnya saat ia melihat ada siswa yang memiliki rambut semencolok Akashi. Tapi ya warna rambutnya sendiri juga aneh dan lumayan mencolok.

Dan yang lebih Midorima tidak sangka adalah ketika melihat Akashi yang berpapasan dengannya—dan mengatakan ia juga akan mengikuti klub basket sama dengannya. Kalau Akashi mengikuti klub sepak bola, Midorima tidak terlalu heran. Tapi ini basket—yang umumnya merupakan olahraga persaingan tinggi tubuh.

(Tapi _toh _sekarang Midorima justru tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya bila Akashi benar-benar mengikuti klub sepak bola seperti apa yang dipikirkannya pertama kali.)

Di kelasnya, Midorima mendapat bangku di sebelah jendela. Dan ia akan selalu memandang keluar jendela dimana ia disuguhkan pemandangan murid-murid yang baru datang. Karena kebetulan, kelasnya itu berada di lantai dua tepat di depan gerbang sekolah.

Setiap pagi, ia dapat menemukan si rambut merah yang mencolok itu keluar dari mobil yang mengantarnya. Dan kedua manik zamrud-nya itu akan terus mengikuti sosok merah sampai ia tidak dapat melihatnya lagi.

Bahkan terkadang sampai Akashi mengangkat wajahnya, dan kedua manik mereka bertemu. Jika sudah seperti itu, Midorima tidak dapat membuang wajahnya, karena ia tahu, wajah Akashi akan menampilkan hal yang membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat—Akashi akan tersenyum padanya.

Tidak tidak. Midorima tidak mungkin punya perasaan terhadap Akashi. Seingatnya ia masih normal, ia masih menyukai gadis.

Tapi, kalau Midorima benar tidak menyukai Akashi, lalu kenapa wajah Midorima akan memanas setelah melihat wajah Akashi yang tersenyum?

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Midorima tidak memiliki hak untuk melarang Akashi dekat dengan siapapun. Ia bukan siapa-siapa Akashi. Mau dibilang teman pun, rasanya tidak tepat. Memang sih mereka sering terlihat bersama, tapi Midorima selalu merasakan garis penghalang kasat mata antara dirinya dan Akashi. Rasanya, sejauh apapun Midorima melangkah, ia tidak bisa melewati garis penghalang itu—yang dibuat oleh Akashi.

Tapi, dari apa yang Midorima lihat, Akashi kelihatannya lebih dekat dengan Nijimura. Apalagi semenjak Akashi menjadi wakil ketua, keduanya jadi lebih sering bersama dan membicarakan hal penting seputar tim dan latihan mereka. Bahkan tak jarang pulang Akashi menetap di sekolah lebih lama bersama Nijimura—dan membiarkan Midorima pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Midorima, kau masih latihan?" suara itu membuat Midorima menoleh setelah melemparkan sebuah bola ke dalam _ring. _

"Seperti yang kau lihat." jawab Midorima singkat, lalu kembali beralih ke keranjang yang penuh akan bola karet berwarna jingga itu.

Midorima dapat mendengar langkah kaki Akashi yang menjauh, sepertinya menuju tempat duduk yang tersedia di pinggir lapangan. Kembali lagi, jantungnya itu berdetak tak karuan. Padahal Midorima tidak memiliki penyakit ataupun kelainan jantung.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, ayo pulang." ucap Akashi. Midorima melirik ke arahnya—Akashi benar-benar duduk di bangku dengan kedua manik Akashi tertuju pada keranjang basket di samping Midorima.

"Kau tidak ada urusan lagi dengan Nijimura-senpai?"

"Sudah selesai."

"Ya sudah, kita pulang sekarang saja, nanodayo." Midorima segera memunguti bola-bola basket hasil lemparannya dan memasukinya kembali ke dalam keranjang. Akashi mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya, dan mengikuti Midorima berjalan ke loker mereka.

Seingat Midorima, sudah lama sekali mereka tidak pulang bersama. Sebentar lagi ada pertandingan nasional, dan tentu saja Akashi semakin sibuk membicarakan macam-macam strategi latihan dengan Nijimura.

Selama perjalanan pulang, hening menyelimuti mereka. Keduanya memang bukan tipe yang suka bicara atau apa. Bagi Midorima pun, berjalan di samping Akashi seperti itu saja sudah cukup.

(Dan sekarang Midorima kesal sendiri karena ia tidak membiasakan dirinya berbicara dengan Akashi di saat mereka berdua seperti itu.)

.

.

.

"Akashi!" suara Nijimura terdengar, yang dipanggil menoleh dan membalikkan badannya, berjalan mendekati senpai-nya itu—meninggalkan Midorima.

Kembali, Midorima merasakan perasaan kesal dalam hatinya. Iya, dia kesal. Harusnya dia masih bisa berbicara lebih lama dengan si rambut merah. Lagipula, apa itu? Wajah Akashi yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cerah saat Nijimura memanggilnya.

Midorima mendengus pelan, lalu melempar asal bola yang dipegangnya itu, dan berjalan menuju lokernya. Berusaha tidak memikirkan sosok kedua pemuda itu. Tak lupa juga ia mengambil boneka beruangnya yang ia taruh di pinggir lapangan.

Selama ini, Midorima selalu berpikir, apa sih yang Akashi lihat dari senpai mereka itu? Memangnya Nijimura pernah menemani Akashi bermain shogi seharian? Sebenarnya, apa yang Nijimura miliki dan tidak dimiliki Midorima? Ya bukannya Midorima menjelekkan Nijimura atau bagaimana, hanya saja ia heran kenapa Akashi itu terlihat begitu... terpesona pada Nijimura?

Sekali lagi, Midorima masih ingat dia itu normal. Tapi, kenapa ia terus-terusan memikirkan si rambut merah itu? Kenapa ia selalu kesal melihat kedua pemuda itu berdekatan? Belum lagi jika melihat kedua pemuda itu tersenyum bersama, rasanya Midorima ingin sekali melempar sesuatu—apa saja yang berada di dekatnya.

Midorima menghela nafas.

Tapi sepertinya, bukan salah Midorima jika dia mulai tidak normal—dan menjadi belok. Semua itu karena orang yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini adalah Akashi.

Dan masalahnya, jika Midorima sudah mulai menerima perasaannya sendiri—apa Akashi juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dan menerima perasaan miliknya?

.

.

.

Sejak awal, Midorima dapat menduga Akashi itu termasuk dalam kalangan murid yang dihormati dan dikenal. Ya sebenarnya itu sudah pasti, mengingat ia merupakan salah satu keturunan konglomerat termuka.

Tapi justru itu membuat Midorima lebih kesal. Pasalnya, Akashi itu amat terkenal di kalangan siswi-siswi—baik seangkatannya ataupun kakak kelas. Dan yang membuat Midorima takut adalah—apabila Akashi jatuh pada satu gadis.

Midorima yakin sekali Akashi dapat dengan mudah memilih gadis. Siapa yang tidak ingin dengan pemuda itu?

Pintar. Cek.

Menawan. Sudah pasti, cek.

Kaya. Cek.

Dan hal-hal lainnya yang bahkan Midorima tidak dapat utarakan lagi. Bisa dibayangkan apabila Akashi membuka pendaftaran 'gadis yang ingin memacari Akashi Seijuurou'. Sudah terima kasih, jangan bahas soal itu lagi.

Terkadang Midorima kesal sendiri dengan sifat Akashi yang ramah dan suka menebar senyuman pada para siswi. Tentu saja ia masih teringat kejadian itu—saat Akashi menolong seorang siswi dengan menangkap barang bawaan sang siswi yang hampir terjatuh. Akashi bahkan tersenyum, dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena mendengar siswi itu sedang memuji tim basket mereka.

Midorima yang saat itu sedang berada di samping Akashi, dan melihat adegan itu, ingin rasanya ia melempar siswi itu. Tapi tidak. Tentu saja tidak ia lakukan. Dia masih punya malu.

(Tentu saja ia menghafal nama siswi itu, selamanya.)

.

.

.

Menjelang kelas dua, dan hubungan mereka tampaknya sudah bisa dibilang dengan kata 'teman'. Cukup dekat, namun rasanya Midorima masih belum dapat meraih Akashi. Masih saja ada garis penghalang kasat mata itu. Dan langkah Midorima selalu terhenti tepat di belakang garis. Rasanya tinggal selangkah lagi—dan Midorima dapat meraih Akashi.

Tapi, Midorima kembali berpikir.

Mungkin, jika ia melewati garis itu, maka Akashi akan lari—dan membuat jarak mereka lebih jauh lagi. Atau Akashi malah akan menghilang begitu saja.

Mungkin benar akan perkataan yang pernah Midorima dengar. _Hal yang paling kau inginkan adalah hal yang takkan kau dapatkan. _Sejauh apapun Midorima berusaha, mungkin ia memang tidak bisa meraih Akashi dan melewati garis itu.

Mungkin Akashi hanya memperbolehkan Nijimura yang melewatinya—atau mungkin gadis di luar sana yang sama sekali tidak Midorima kenal.

Midorima melirik ke arah Akashi yang sedang berganti baju, membuat dua manik merah membalas tatapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi. Bahkan suaranya saja, cukup membuat wajahnya serasa memanas.

"Apa kau mau pulang bersama? Ini bukan karena aku ingin mengajakmu atau apa, nanodayo."

Akashi terdiam, lalu tertawa pelan. Cukup. Mendengar tawanya membuat Midorima membuang pandangannya dari Akashi.

"Ya, aku mau."

Jadi mungkin, Midorima hanya akan tetap berada di belakang garis. Menatap dan memandangi sosok Akashi dari sana, tanpa tahu ia dapat meraihnya atau tidak.

.

.

.

End

* * *

A/N: Huwaaa apa banget deh ini, Rein gak tau lagi-ssu! /dibuang

Tadinya mau buat cinta segitiga gitu, eh tapi malah akhirnya begini. Hufftt.

Oya, sepertinya mulai sekarang Rein bakal hiatus mengingat SEMINGGU lagi waktunya. Waktu apa? Ya perang lah /woi

Enggak, beneran perang. Perang otak. Doakan Rein yaa~! /gakadayangmau

Niatnya mau update-in MC-MC yang berkarat itu, tapi entahlah. Kalau ada ide, atau ada waktu, nanti di update.

Oke itu aja curcol Rein. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini, kalau mau meninggalkan jejak boleh, kalau tidak ya sudah berarti kita sama-sama SR yang sejati /woi

.

.

Rein Hiirota


End file.
